particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine l
Her Royal & Supreme Majesty Katherine I, Archduchess of Vorona Honorary Dutchess of Solentia was born on Febuary 3rd 4540 in Akra, Solentia. Most of her adult life she did not know that she was royalty. However when taking a blood test the doctors found that indeed she was of the same rare blood type and the same genetics as the Bavorian House. The proof came when a diary from her Great Great Grandfather was discovered showing a bloodline family tree. The family members that knew wanted to keep secrecy. Coronation: On June 23 4567 she was given the Tierra of Verona which had fallen into a private collectors stash. She officially became Archdutchess of Verona but not officially to that country now called Cynewīse Fāronlandes (Deltaria Nova). For the meantime Solentia had a monarch and Cynewīse Fāronlandes (Deltaria Nova) had an heir to the throne. She married Karl Vannderhiem a Solentian Businessman on July 22 4656 at the Solentian Grand Cathedral and have 1 child who is named Katherine ll Relationships: Before coronation, she meet with several business leaders and became friends with some of them. She had been an introvert all of her life and picked on in school. However now that the news had broken famous woman such as Politician Heidi Fjelstad and Singer Juliet Rienmar had dinner with her and her husband and began to bond celebrity friendships. The Patriarch of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church 'Martinus XXII '''welcomed her with open arms. She is also friends with her cousin Kaiserine Annemarie l and they go together on trips together. Backlash: Anti Monarchist sentiment across Terra decreed this fantasy like tail as false but records showed that indeed her family is of Voronan decent and that she has the same rare blood type. Some Solentians did not take the news well. Solentia has never had a Monarchy and so the people became worried that this would turn into one. The government released a statement promising that a Monarchy would not happen. Official Return to Vorona On March 14th she would give birth to 'Katherine ll. '''On March 15 of 4568 Katherine l was sent a letter officially welcoming her back to her country. Her official coronation would take place on the 18 the day she was to return to Vorona. She was welcomed with cheers as she entered the capital. She was given the crown of Verona. Lawmakers have yet to decide on her role in government but she has a bright future ahead. Her daughter the heir Katherine ll was officially crowned Princess of Verona on the 19th. as she is presented as Princess of Verona]] Relationship to Solentia The Solentian Government officially gave her the title of royalty in Solentia and her and her family. This is not official and she is not an official royal in Solentia. She would keep her close friendship with Heidi Fjelstad and other friends she met and grew up with in Solentia. She also kept the family estate in Akra and still of a citzen of Solentia. Death: In 4612 she would die from heart problems and her husband would die two years later from heartbreak.Category:Solentia Category:Vorona Category:House of Bavoria Category:Women